finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet uncle devon!
"i Killed shala.. i destroyed the super secret wand... my friends and i defeated some idiots trying to f*** up our days.. but now.. im being haunted by this mirror masked freak!" -finn to devon Meet uncle devon! is a episode which is the 11th episode of season 1 and the series, it is the first episode to introduce devon and his son kyle and friend kinley Plot The Episode starts off with finn looking at the pictures of his sister and girlfriend (after having a flashback of them during his rage at shala and mike in the previous episode) and knows they will come back soon, but then he suddenly hears the mirror animal coming out of his closet stalking him before running outside far away from finn, which shivers finn making him lock the house and windows while he goes to meet his friends, before he gets there he Encounters a random mouse wearing a same shirt as him, Characters in this episode Finn Carlos Jerry Kevin Luke Sarah andy carloline derek mike jr bob the dog Devon (First appearance) Kyle (first appearance) Kinley (first appearance) Troy david (appears in flashback and mentioned only) ashley (picture only) mr pepper (indirect mention only and only seen in flashbacks) Finn's Dad (first mentioned) Shala (mentioned only and seen in dream) ian (Flashback in dream only) mike the lizard Daran (Dream only) the super secret wand (Flashback in dream only) lankana George the rat (mentioned only) Jarla (picture only and mentioned) carolina (seen in dream and mentioned) The mirror animal unnamed mouse sally (indirect mention only and seen on dream) the green dog (seen in dream) Gallery Trivia * This is the first episode to have the intro but updated with new music as well as adding sarah, ashley, david, mariana, derek, carloline, mike jr in the intro, the diffrences is that andy is with carloline instead of tappor, and tappor is with his girlfriend ashley in another shot, and small rock looks left and right very Different then the Original intro, * this is the first appearance of Devon (mike's brother) as well as his son kyle and his Friend kinley, * this episode is currently worked on but it is said that the creator will be taking breaks from making this episode * there is no fight scenes in this episode, neither is there no new enemy attacking finn and his friends, * this is the 2nd finn episode to have a music video in it * david, ashley, mariana, tappor, small rock, and mr pepper does not appear in this episode, but the fact is that david was gonna be the main character of this episode and appear on it however, it was decided not to have him in it, however david did appear in flashbacks during finn's nightmare and was seen in a picture, * the mirror animal makes a cameo before finn goes off to devons house stalking him in his room, finn has no clue who he is at this point, * devon explains about mikes past to finn * finn's father is mentioned in this episode * the mouse that appeared as cameos in past episodes make a short appearance in this episode wearing a shirt that is exactly the same as finn's * When mike and devon are stareing in eachothers windows, it can be possible that mike is staring at his house cause he known hes a hater of shala the cute girl, this forshadows their face off in episode 14 * when Finn has an nightmare about the mirror animal while sleeping at devon's it contains a few flashbacks from previous episodes * shala and mike and daran appears in the dream, counting this not being the real them. (it even foreshadows shala and daran's return in most of the upcoming episodes) * this episode takes place after shala's revenge it even Foreshadows some of the upcoming episodes * this is the only time of now to see the mirror animal talk only in the dream with one line. when he was about to attack finn before he wakes up. * This is the first time Finn sees the real lankana for a moment. it is also a foreshadow of them meeting eachother again 2 episodes later * lankana's diary reveals that shes after someone that rejected a deal that she had and wants to hunt him down. its unknown who it is but in episode 13 its revealed to be a dog * This is the first episode where a scene during the credits is on the right instead of the left, this happens during the 2nd half or for no reason, * the end text foreshadows some of the upcoming new supporting minor characters, which also foreshadows David's friends appearing in the next episode, and heather in the episode after that, * this is the first episode of the mirror animal arc * both parts of this episode were reuploaded on october 12th on the pablo channel due to the finn the fox channel being terminated Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes focusing on finn Category:Episodes focusing on devon Category:Episodes focusing on the mirror animal